The present invention relates generally to devices that discourage animals from instinctively licking their wounds.
In the past, various devices have been proposed and/or employed for use in discouraging animals from licking their wounds. These devices, for the most part, have been cumbersome.
Examples of prior art devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,896,830, 6,000,366, 6,453,850, 6,561,136 and Des. 417,529.